dcaufandomcom-20200222-history
Heroes
"Heroes" is the sixth episode of . It depicts the birth of a new team of heroes calling themselves "The Terrific Trio." After an accident grants them powers, three scientists become heroes to defend Gotham. For a time, it seems that Gotham will no longer need Batman. Unfortunately, the Trio's transformation has some bad side effects and soon, Batman needs to defend Gotham from the ones who once defended it. Plot Another crime-ridden night has befallen Gotham. A group of thieves wearing rocket packs have stolen an extremely valuable computer chip and are confronted by Batman. Batman manages to stop one of the thieves but is downed by another. As he recovers, a woman seemingly made of blue mist, wisps by and flies up to one of the thieves. She coats him in a layer of ice causing him to fall. Next, a large creature made of partially molten lava grabs up a large block of cement and knocks two of the thieves from the sky. They are then saved and captured by an extremely flat and stretchable man. Later, a newscast introduces the trio as Magma, Freon and the 2-D Man. They were once scientists, Dr. Mike Morgan, Mary Michaels, and Stewart Lowe but were bombarded with radiation during a particle fusion experiment. As a result, they transformed into super powered beings and became government-sponsored heroes calling themselves "The Terrific Trio. Terry wonders aloud whether Gotham needs Batman's help anymore, but Bruce is skeptical. Yet another crime-ridden night befalls Gotham and this time, the police have to deal with a hostage situation. The kidnappers refuse to negotiate and plan to take destructive measures unless their demands are met. Fortunately, the Trio appears and deals with the problem, but the youngest hostage screams at the sight of Magma and continues to fear him even after he's helped her. Magma is deeply hurt. Back in the Trio Tower, Magma complains about being a freak and being unable to even hold his fiancé in his arms. A friend of theirs, Dr. Hodges, arrives and assures them that they'll be helped in time. However, when he leaves he meets up with General Norman who expresses concern about the Trio's behavior. The general's concerns are later explained as Dr. Hodges looks over a DNA scan and sees that it's unstable. Though Dr. Hodges doesn't want anyone to see the scans, General Norman is informed and when the scans are checked again, Magma steals the cube containing the information. Batman notices the disturbance and goes in to investigate. When he finds Magma, Magma violently forces him out of the way. Realizing that there's something wrong, Batman goes after Magma. The group watches the DNA scan, which at first seems to show that their conditions are irreversible. Magma looks closer and says its even worse. But before he can explain, General Norman's forces attack the tower. Confused, Terry is caught up in the assault but manages to survive. The Trio manages to make its escape by setting up their car as a decoy. After their escape, they confront Dr. Hodges in his laboratory, saying he knew about the dangers of the experiment beforehand. Hodges denies it, but when the Trio restarts the experiment, he confesses: he set up the whole thing to kill Mike so that he could take Mary for himself. He didn't mean for Mary to be affected as well, nor for them to end up in their current conditions. He then begs the Trio to stop because the radiation from the experiment will destroy the city. But the Trio have been pushed over the edge and refuse to stop. Batman arrives and also pleads with them to stop. When they refuse, he fights them, activating a venting system that pulls Freon and the 2-D Man into it, and then sprays Magma with a fire hose, cooling him into a solid, lifeless rock. Batman manages to deactivate the experiment. Dr. Hodges mourns the loss of the Trio, saying he was their friend. Batman leaves in disgust. Background Information Trivia * The Terrific Trio is obviously based on the Fantastic Four. * The scenes depicting Batman's defeat of the Trio suggest that he killed them. Cast Quotes Category:Batman Beyond episodes